Hypoglycemia
by FemSanzo291
Summary: hypoglycemia noun -the deficiency of glucose in the bloodstream.


Spencer Reid once thought that his worse day came when he had been shot and his boss stabbed, but it seemed that four months after he was off crutches that his day had went from bad to worse.

He was sitting in a small room with his boss after they had been taken by the unsub in the case. He was twenty-two and had DID. Reid didn't have his gun, but hotch still had his backup.

Reid had woke almost two hours ago to see that Hotch still hadn't and it was starting to worry him. He was sweating badly and they hadn't ate since the morning before making him wonder if it wasn't low blood sugar causing it.

The room that they were in had nothing to it. It had peeling black paint revealing plywood. The room was lit by a single bulb in the middle of the ceiling. The room smelt like piss and wet dogs. The floor of the room was rough wood. Reid was afraid that he might get a splinter that mike cause an infection due to the mud caked on the floor.

Reid felt around Hotch's pockets and found a glucagon emergency pack and a blood sugar tester and strips. Reid looked at his boss before thinking about how he took his coffee. He always took his coffee with about half a teaspoon of sugar- sometimes more.

Reid popped open the glucagon kit and looked at the directions. He then pulled out the needle and vial and quickly cleaned the top of the vial before pulling of the needle cap and pushing the needle tip into the vial. He pushed the liquid from the needle into the vial. He spins the vial and when the tablet in the bottom of the vial had disintegrated he pulled one measure back into the needle.

He shoved his bosses jacket sleeve up so he could reach his arm and injected it. He put the needle back into the case before rolling Hotch onto his side. Keeping pressure on the injection site he was praying to the god that he didn't believe in that the team got there soon.

Hotch started to wake and then there was commotion outside the room. "How long have we been here?" Hotch's voice was weak.

"At least two hours. I'm hoping that that is the team." Reid pulled Hotch's spare gun and moved next to the door and crouched there as the door was kicked open by someone. Reid kept the gun steady even as he noticed the the tactical vest with FBI stenciled on it. He looked at the face to see Morgan looking down at him.

"Reid put the gun down before you shoot someone." Morgan took one look into the room before yelling behind him that they needed a medic. That caused Reid to look back at Hotch and see that Hotch had passed back out.

The medics in their white clothes came running in with a stretcher. They hoisted him up onto it before making their way back to the ambulance. Reid pushed Hotch's gun into Morgan's hands before running after the paramedics.

He passed the others as he followed after Hotch and didn't notice that he was telling the paramedics what he had done before hand. He jumped up into the ambulance after they loaded Hotch. When they got to the hospital Hotch was took to one room and Reid was checked over in the ER. The rest of the team came in just as he was allowed to get up and go wait on how Hotch was.

JJ ran up to him and enveloped him in a warm hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright." She hugged him tighter and caused him to try and get her to release him.

"What happened to Hotch?" Rossi asked as he came up beside Reid and JJ. JJ let Reid go and he looked at everyone before sitting down in a chair.

"Did any of you know that he is Diabetic?"

The answers from them were all some sort of negative. Reid looked hard at Rossi before looking at the floor. "Well he has something that causes him to have hypoglycemia pretty often. He had blood sugar testers and a glucagon emergency kit on him in his jacket."

They all look at each other and thought back to times when he would go and get food or coffee that seemed to have way more sugar than he normally would eat.

"I never really thought about it, but he never went six hours without eating. When he was first in the field he would set his watch for a time after he had ate breakfast and if he hadn't ate he would go eat something. Hell he always had a small box that I never opened in his go bag." Rossi dropped down into the chair next to Reid.

Everyone else sat down and waited for the doctor to come out and tell them that they could see their friend. When the doctor came out Reid stood and talked with him. They were allowed back to see Hotch who wouldn't be released till the next morning.

"Man, Hotch it would have been great to know that you were diabetic?" Morgan was taking in the private room that Hotch was in without looking at him. The room was on the second floor and it was painted a very light blue. Hotch was hooked up to several IV lines, and was in a hospital gown.

"It's not diabetes. It's a overproduction of insulin." Hotch rolled over and blocked them out of his vision, and due to the gown being open in the back they could see long, pale, and extremely old scars.

"Hotch what happened to cause those?" Prentiss was walking closer to his bed and almost touched the scars on his back. He flipped over and swatted her hand away from him before ordering them all to leave his room. They quickly left and headed back to the hotel softly talking to each other.

"Reid do you think that those were caused by something medical or not?" Morgan demanded as they got into the elevator in the lobby.

"Some of them were, but some looked like they were welt scars." He answered. Once the doors opened on his floor he went to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

Reid was made to go pick Hotch up from the hospital and drive him to the airport. He walked up to Hotch's room and gave him his go bag so he could change. When Hotch came back out his suit and mask in place. They walked back down to the SUV in silence.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday." They had just got onto the highway and Reid shifted in the driver's seat.

"I did what I had to Hoth, nothing more or less. I'm just glad that he wasn't all that observant. You still had your backup on you."

They got onto the jet, and no one dared to mention the scars that they had seen, but all had vowed to keep a better eye on their SAIC from now on.


End file.
